Perforated one-way vision display panels are used for displaying images on one side of the one-way vision display panel and are see-through when viewed from the opposite side. One-way vision display panels may be mounted on, for example, windows of a bus or a building. One-way vision display panels may be used for advertising or other information dissemination purposes.
Ink applied to a surface of the perforated one-way vision display panel assembly can penetrate through the holes of the panel. The residual ink can settle inside the holes and/or the solvents in the ink may weaken the adhesive used to attach the one-way assembly to a surface.